


Drabble: Snow Day

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Child, Childhood, Children, Gen, Snow, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: Snowdays are for playing in the snow!
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868698
Kudos: 1





	Drabble: Snow Day

“Julia!”  
“Q! Come on! It's a snow day!”  
“Doesn’t mean we need to go outside!”  
“What? Do you want to stay inside and read all day?”  
“Yes!”  
“You're going outside. We are making a snowman.”  
“But-!”  
“You don't have a choice. Put on your warmest clothes or I'm dragging you out there like that.”  
“Fine!”  
Quentin left the room. Minutes had past.  
“QUENTIN I KNOW YOU’RE JUST READING!!!!”  
“No i'm not!”  
“And you're not even in warm clothes. We are going to make a snowman.”  
“I don't have a coat on!”  
“That's your own fault. We are making a snowman!”


End file.
